


To The Guilds We Cannot Hate

by Raicheda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheda/pseuds/Raicheda
Summary: Lucy had come across sting being beaten quite badly by some low grade bandits, she could tell sting was drunk and in no condition to fight, Bandits like these though were no match for her spirits or her whip for that matter. This resulted in a cycle of torment for her and sting.Lucys perspectiveChapter 1 was Originally a Oneshot that I wrote in 2012 For Fanfiction.NetChapter 2 was created in 2013 as an additional afterstory.
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 7





	1. To Our Guilds We cannot Hate

Pathetic,

I didn't NEED their sympathy,

I didn't WANT their sympathy,

I just wanted to be needed, to be wanted by them,

But was all truly pathetic really.

Traitor,

Who would have thought that one simple word could bring everything down,

And frankly all I did was help a fellow mage, even if this mage had killed a dragon,

Only a few people in the guild would talk to me,

But it was always out of sympathy.

Empathy,

Turns out his guild was the same, they had found out about his almost failing a mission,

They found out a Fairy Tail mage had saved him, that I had even nursed him back to health,

They turned their back on him, only his closest friends being by his side,

But they gave him the same look my friends gave me.

Hate,

We didn't need this, everyone has a bad day, and isn't it the fairy tail way to help someone in need,

He didn't want this, any of it; he told me all his past, and was glad that someone came to his aid,

We became friends, allies, it truly was nirvana in our minds, and soon our worlds became black,

But through this our newfound friendship there was at least some light, our light.

Disgrace,

He had escaped being made to "disappear" from his guild; I on the other hand left without a notice,

We had gone AWOL, rogue mages, branded by our guilds, our stamps making us easy pickings,

It was fun, in a sense running together from place to place, hiding from the packs of vultures,

But in the end we just got bored,

Happiness,

We were happy; we had good memories, both with our guilds, and with each other,

There were no regrets; we wouldn't change a thing, not even the way things turned out between us,

To our guilds, we don't blame you, we are content with how things became, and we thank you for it,

But now we are too tired to continue,

All in all, we will always be your precious Nakama; you will always be in our hearts,

To our guilds we cannot hate

We love you.

Lucy and Sting


	2. Leaking Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An After Story for: To the Guilds we cannot hate  
> In Erzas P.O.V Because I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from 2013:  
> Since your all such a good sport I produced a second chapter to this One-Shot for you, love it or hate it, it doesn't matter, you don't Have to read it, I just thought it would be a nice twist.
> 
> Note from 2020:  
> Had to do a minor bit of clean-up, And a minor modification to make something clearer,   
> P.s. What has Spell Check got against NAMES?!

Erza P.O.V

October 27th, 4 months since Lucy had left with Sting   
it was my turn to write a letter last night to place with the others today,  
I had nothing left to say except "be safe, Come home" which was the jist of my letter before I gave up,   
finishing it with my signature and drawing a small fairy tail insignia in the bottom right of the paper to fill it up more.

Placing the letter in its envelope I took it to the bar and gave it to levy who was once again weeping over Lucy's' novel,   
She had taken it from Lucy's' old apartment and had yet to go publish it,  
We had all, well the few of us who still believed in Lucy, had started writing letters and putting them in between the pages of Lucy's' novel, knowing that the guild wouldn't dare take it away from levy after she almost went hysterical last time  
It took ages to get her to calm down and only when Master ordered everyone to back off and respect their fellow mages including Lucy, who still had her guild, mark did she finally calm down.

It had taken some time but 2 months and a week ago a few members of sabretooth came and helped us search for Lucy and sting.  
Rogue Cheney, Lector, Frosch, Rufus Lore and Orga Nanagear   
with the exception of Rogue, the others were staying at the guild, awaiting news of their beloved Sting or for the other group to get back to rest so they could leave and search.

Levy had just taken the letter from my hand when the guild doors burst open   
Natsu holding something   
Gray also holding something slightly bigger   
Gajeel and Rogue Cheney standing by their sides in silence.

"WENDY!" Natsu suddenly screamed, his voice hoarse, the doors shut the sunlight out behind them, and the indoor lighting showed their eyes were red and puffy.

Wendy stood to go over but suddenly stilled in shock, just looking at them, or more specifically the forms in Natsu's hands.

"WENDY PLEASE!"

I suddenly went numb  
there, in Natsu's arms lay the limp and bloody form of our beloved Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfillia and in Gray's arms the pale but still twitching form of Sting Eucliffe, all Six of them drenched from head to shoe.

Cries of guilt, regret and pain sounded from our guild and the few sabretooth members.

A small piece of soaked paper fell from Lucy's hands, and the only words that could be made out from the leaking ink where the last few lines.

"To our guilds we cannot hate

We love you."

Lucy and Sting

A few words that spoke a million, and sent our guild plus rogue and his friends into the depths of despair.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from 2013:  
> Do they survive, do they die? guess we'll never know, originally I had written this exclusively FT Mages only with a Clearly dead Lucy and sting, but then I decided "whatever stop thinking and type, your bored, if they don't like it fine, they don't have to read it, so just get on with it" yeah I'm not happy with it, but I'm bored, and my head hurts, especially after attempting to form an Erza styled "Lucy get your backside here now" type of letter which I scrapped the whole letter as it was boring me further.
> 
> Seriously though, this is the third thing I've attempted to write theses past few days, all of which include the words depths of despair... what a weird phase this is turning out to be. I must be seriously running out of inspiration, good thing I've a holiday booked.
> 
> Note from 2020:   
> Back in a time where I lacked good story titles, I wanted to give my reviewers a treat, This treat did a severe number on my poor brain.  
> I have never tried to Write something from Erzas Point of view again...  
> At least I don't think I have...  
> Why do I get the feeling I've repressed something?
> 
> Wouldn't it have been cool if the whole Suicide note thing had been written in the mixed blood of Lucy and Sting, *whines* Hindsights a pain


End file.
